


with distance

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Distance, F/M, Hiding, M/M, Music, Phobias, Strangers, gender neutral reader, weird conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “Are you hiding from the crowd too?”, you suddenly ask, feeling a little bold but also curious about the boy sitting in the corner.“Is that obvious?”“Quite”.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 38





	with distance

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may have errors. I can totally relate with Sakusa in the I-hate-crowds-thing. Basically him in the corner in Nationals is the inspiration behind this.

“Are you hiding from the crowd too?”, you suddenly ask, feeling a little bold but also curious about the boy sitting in the corner. 

He looks normal. But he is wearing a bright volleyball uniform, his hands are hidden in his jacket pockets, his face is behind a face mask, and how uncomfortable he looks reminds you of a turtle trying to hide inside its shell. 

He turns his head at you and looks a little confused like he is not sure if you talked to him. So, you repeat the question and he blinks a few times. 

“Is that obvious?”

“Quite”, you answer, with a little smile on your face. You’re sitting a few feet from him, with one earphone on your ear. “I’m hiding from it too. They make too many noises and that makes me anxious”. 

“Oh”, is all he responds. 

Silence falls again for a while until he talks. 

“What are you listening to?”, his question is a little surprising, but you’re okay to answer him, since, no one is usually interested in that.

“An instrumental music playlist. It helps me to calm down. Especially before games. Sometimes I freak out by the crowd noises when the teams score or when they cheer, to avoid that, I listen to music to calm down and endure the game”. 

“S-sounds relaxing”.

“It is. Want to hear a bit of it?”, when you make the gesture of moving closer, he looks on the verge of freaking out, so you stop awkwardly. “Am, are you okay?”

“I-I don’t like when people get too close”, he answers, and you nod slowly. “Too many germs”, he mutters, and you nod a few times. 

“Okay, sorry then”, you return to your place after you bow awkwardly. 

“Can I find it on YouTube? The music I mean”, you smile a little at it before nodding enthusiastically. 

“Yes. I’ll tell you the name in a moment”, you unlock your phone and while you tell him the name of the playlist you downloaded, he takes his phone out from his pocket and starts searching for it. 

A few minutes later, you’re both hearing the same piece of music, but with distance. 

“I-It sounds…relaxing”, he says after a while and that makes you grin at him. 

“Told you”.

And then he mentions that he hears music like this when he is on the verge of a panic attack of his phobia of germs. You comfort him revealing that you sometimes have panic attacks because of closed spaces, so he relaxes. A few minutes later, you were having a weird conversation that begun with instrumental music and ends up being about germs, phobias, supernatural stuff, and then aliens and conspiracy theories. It was a weird conversation, but one you enjoyed and praised yourself for it because you weren’t one to talk to strangers in the hall.

But it ended too fast for your liking when one of your teammates came looking for you because the game before yours was ending. 

“Oh, well, I’ll go now. Thanks for the conversation, Sakusa-san”, you say, standing up and bowing a little. He nods, without moving further than his head while you smiled. “Guess I’ll see you around?”

“Probably. Good luck…on your game”. 

“Good luck too”, and with that, you turned around and started walking with your teammate. You even hit them in the arm when they started asking too many questions.

But at least, the smile on your face endured, and, unknowing to you, Sakusa was wearing a smile too behind his mask. 


End file.
